


The things I saw while in the closet.

by JossamBird



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Beth, Angry Josh, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JossamBird/pseuds/JossamBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing she saw while in the closet, made her rethink what she thought she knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hannah was gonna die after this. 

After playing a very intense session of hide and seek with both twins, Sam was told by Hannah to hide in her older brothers closet, saying Beth would never look there and that it was far time for Beth to lose. But after 15 minutes of hiding, Sam finally heard someone walk in, to finally look through the crack in the closet door, assuming it was Beth or Hannah, ready to scare them by jumping out but a low moan made her freeze in place. 

 

Oh no, please make it not be…

“Joshhh!” 

Sam’s eyes grew two sizes bigger as she listened, a female moaned out Josh’s name repeatedly as she heard clothes being ripped and thrown to the floor. She didn’t want to hear this at all, this wasn’t how she wanted to spend her evening. 

Sam had come to terms recently of her crush on the male Washington with the help of a very conniving Beth and a happy Hannah, but this not good for her poor heart. She knew Josh had been with girls and still probably be with some even with all he’s teasing. Was she wrong to have seen it as affection? To tease the ones we love, to humor the ones we adore?

She now realized she had been delusional to think Josh liked her, hearing a male grunt, and the bed post hitting the wall. With her hands now on her ears, she tried to think of whatever else then the two people fucking not even a meter away from her. Her eyes tried to not linger either.

Hannah was most definitely gonna die if she didn’t hang herself first. 

A hard smack was heard through the room loudly and Sam took her hands away to listen what was happening, only to hear a sob, rustling clothes and someone running down the stairs, the front door slamming hard.

Her heart raced as her despair became tenfold and wished to die here, she had just listened to her crush fuck someone else. But the sound of being smacked made her wonder if it was Josh who got hit. Her eyes slightly stared through the crack and saw him sitting on his bed, head in his hands, clad only in boxers now.

She watched as he got up and dressed, putting on his beanie and walking out, leaving the door open. As she heard Hannah ask him countless questions downstairs, she realized her face was wet from tears she didn’t know she was shedding. 

Beth appeared slowly in the room and called out to her, opening the closet door to find Sam sitting with her head between her legs, sobbing quietly as Josh argued about something with Hannah, most likely a distraction to keep him downstairs. Beth looked at her dear friend with so much sadness and pulled her up into a hug. 

Sam sobbed on Beth’s shoulder, Hannah now appearing in the door and wishing her best friend to forget what she had witnessed but alas, it was done. She hugged both of them tight and informed Sam that she could stay the night as Josh had just told her he was going to Chris’ for the night. She nodded and held onto the two girls.

“I’m fine girls, its okay. He doesn’t like me, its fine. I’ll be fine." 

Her mind reeled though on the fact of the slap and him angrily sitting on his bed. But she knew in her heart that if he were ever to find himself a girlfriend, she would smile and bear it. He was her dear, good friend, she wanted him to be happy. 

Beth coughed finally after 5 minutes of hugging and the twins pulled Sam to their room, helping her avoid the red panties on the floor and closed the bedroom door behind them.

Sam was soon out as a light. They made her bed on the floor between their beds and as soon as her eyes closed, she had been drifted into DreamLand.

Hannah nudged Beth as her head bobbed infront of her to wake her up. They had been planning to stay awake until 4am to see if Josh would arrive, but no one had come yet. Beth yawned and headed to bed, leaving Hannah to herself.

‘I have got to make Josh pay, after all this time of trying to set them up, he brings some blonde bimbo to sleep with while Beth, Sam and I could have been just a room beside him. What a fucking dweeb.' 

Hannah’s anger slowly stopped as she looked at Sam and hoped she would be better in the morning. Sleep overtook her as thoughts of her and Mike laughing together and holding each other graced her mind.

——–

What was he thinking, bringing in some whore into his family house for a quick fuck to try and forget the hailstorm of thoughts in his mind. It had been playing games on him for some time now and he was trying to block out everything.

Blonde hair, sparkling lovely eyes. A perfect body that could most likely mold onto his well. Songs that were too old, whispered lyrics floating in their house as dishes were being done with the twins.

He shook his head and walked back to his house after seeing as Chris had ”company“ today. Ashley, Matt and Emily to be correct. It was cute that they were having a date night, even though Cochise hadn’t gotten the balls yet to ask Ashley out. 

The snow outside made his trek back home hard but he was finally here. He toed his boots off and threw his jacket on the Lazyboy, making his way up the stairs to his room quietly to not wake anyone up. 

He left the bottle of beer that he had drank while walking down on the small table in the hall and made his way to the bathroom, only to walk into something as he turned the corner to his and the girls rooms. 

He steadied whoever he had bumped into and ran his hands down their arms, soothing them after nearly knocking them over. It was probably Hannah or Beth, he hadn’t seen Sam’s shoes at the door so she must have left already.

"Hey you, careful now, Big Bro doesn’t have night vision, I didn’t see you being all small there like Tiny Sammy!" 

He chuckled at his lame attempt at a joke and wondered who it was that he bumped into now that he didn’t hear a chuckle back. Beth would have slapped him and continued her way to the bathroom, and Hannah would have waken herself up while scolding him. 

Hands pushed his away and pushed his chest making him back up. What was their problem? The small form walked back into their room and the door shut quietly as he watched. 

Fucking rude? What was up their ass?

Making his way finally to the bathroom to pee, Josh resolved himself to give hell to whoever that was in the morning. Flushing and taking his pants off, he left them on the counter, too tired to bring them with him. 

Taking off his shirt and socks off now in his room, he noticed the closet door open but thought nothing of it, flopping down on his bed. He quickly drifted to sleep seconds after, thinking of whether or not he’d go see Chris tomorrow or stay in bed all day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth presses Josh for info, maybe even pushing him too far.

Beth’s eyes opened slowly as she came back on earth, thinking back at last night. She rolled over to her sister and friend that were sleeping on the floor together and chuckled a bit. She noticed Sam had lost her pants and was only dressed in the big shirt Hannah had passed her the night before.

Getting up, she combed her hair and pulled on yoga pants and a loose band top, making her way out of the room towards the bathroom. Seeing her parents gone, she left the door open lazily knowing she was going be the only one awake this “early” in the morning. 

As she brushed her teeth, she then noticed Josh’s dirty jeans on the counter and got annoyed. 

This wasn’t his dump, why leave everything like this? Finishing brushing her teeth and checking her hair again, she grabbed his nasty jeans and made her way to his room. She noticed the bottle of beer on the small table and rolled her eyes, her annoyance towards him only growing.

She lightly knocked so he wouldn’t get angry for ‘not knocking’ and opened his door. Josh was sleeping in the middle of his bed, half his body to one side of the room. She made her way slowly to him, while picking up the dirty red panties and threw his jeans right onto his face, waking him up with a startle.

“AHH WHAT THE FU-?!”

She laughed as he glared at her and placed his jeans over his slight erection, holding his middle finger at her. He laid his head back, sighing loudly.

“What do you want Beth, can’t you see I’m having a good dream here?”

He said to her as rubbed his temples, yesterday’s events flowing back to him.

Red panties landed square on his face and he jumped, flinging them off of himself mortified. 

“You better tell me those aren’t yours or Hannah’s underwear Beth, I’m gonna throw you out the window and into the pool.”

“No idiot, they’re the panties your quick-fuck left yesterday, I almost tripped on them coming in here.”

He watched her carefully as she watched him, both trying to find out what the other was thinking but Beth’s steady heated gaze made him angry, why start his morning like this anyways?

“Fuck you, get out of here, I don’t need you lecturing me.”

He rolled back onto his side and huffed, knowing full well she’d only leave if he pretended to sleep. But the events of last night as he walked to the bathroom came to him again and he sat up, looking at her trying to walk out of his room, avoiding all his clothes on the floor.

“Hey was it you last night going to the bathroom that pushed me hard and almost pushed me to the floor?”

His sister turned her head and made a face, knowing full well who it was. 

“No, must have been someone else, I was sleeping.”

She walked out and closed the door, leaving him alone to look at the dirty panties on the floor that mocked him. He had really messed up last night. Shaking his head, Josh laid down and tried to get back to his dream of the green eyed beauty. 

——-

Hannah was the second to wake up as she heard Beth come into the room. 

“Uhhhh I fell asleep on Sam… Hes here isn’t he, I can feel his ugly presence through the walls.”

Beth laughed and threw a stuffed bear at her sister, hitting Sam and making her jump out of sleep.

“I’M AWAKE MOM STOP!”

Silence followed as both girls looked at their friend and burst out laughing hard as Sam blushed and threw the bear back at Beth. They didn’t hear the loud foot falls of the male Washington coming to check on them.

“Hey! My mom has an army of stuffed animals and she uses them as ’Wake up now’ material!”

She huffed as she got up to open the door to go hide in the bathroom but bumped into a hard surface. Arms held onto hers tight and made their way down, freezing mid way as both looked at each other.

“Careful now sis… Sam? You slept over?" 

Was she the one he bumped into last night?

Her heart beat picked up considerably and she felt her face become red of shame. She pulled her arms away from him softly and patted him on back as she walked away with a forced smile, mumbling something about a long shower. 

"You didn’t tell me Sam was here! I wouldn’t have walked out in my boxers if so Dummy." 

Both twins laughed at him bitterly, the stuffed bear flying at Josh’s face. Just as he was closing the door, Hannah called him back and waited for him to lazily open it again with his foot. 

"What did you say? Stop whispering, its 11am, everyone’s awake.”

He walked in to hear her better and was ushered in as the girls closed the door and pushed him onto Hannah’s bed. He looked at them confused as they whispered to themselves, finally standing straight to him with their arms crossed.

“What’s this, a mutiny?" 

Angry even more that Sam seemed somewhat angry at him and unwilling to talk to him, Josh crossed his arms as well and wondered what hell he was getting into now after being attacked by Beth.

"We want to know what happened yesterday.”

Both nodded as they looked at eachother and back at him, looking at him with such determination. If Sam wasn’t going tell them what she saw nor heard, they were gonna get it for the person involved himself. They had tried to ask Sam as she tried to sleep about it all night but she said nothing, only whispering in her sleep about his nice calves.

He looked at them with a face of disbelief and scoffed.

“You want me to tell you what exactly?”

“Why that skank ran away so fast leaving half her clothes on the floor.”

“And why you have a big red hand on your face.”

Bringing up his hand lightly to his face, he felt the painful mark the girl left on his face. Man was he mad at himself for letting 'that’ happen.

“None of your businesses now that I think about it.”

He stood up to leave but was pushed down again, sighing loudly.

“No we want to know WHY she ran away. There’s something fishy here Joshua Washington.”

He kept his eyebrows creased, he hated being interrogated by two teens and seemed surprised as Beth brought her face closer to his, almost breathing on his ear. 

“Does this have to do with your little crush on Sam?”

Having successfully caught her brother in his secret, seeing how he turned red and white at the same time, she high five’d her sister. 

“I knew it you big Idiot, why don’t you just spill?!”

His anger was rising more as he wanted to keep as much dignity as possible from his sisters, but both of them badgering him like this wasn’t gonna help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth confronts Josh about what happened and explodes.

Sam took a shower fast to clean herself of whatever remains of sadness she felt. 

As she wiped her hair and body and danced lightly to the music on the radio in the bathroom with her to forget, she heard someone knock on the door.

“Yeah one minute I’m just getting dressed!”

She pulled on her bra and top, wiggling into her underwear and pajama bottoms. 

“Sam let us in now please hurry oh my god SAM NOW!”

She hurried to the door and opened it to see Hannah and Beth with freaked out looks on their faces. They rushed in and locked the door behind them, a bang resonating loud on the door a few seconds after.

“HANNAH, BETH YOU IN THERE? GET OUT AND LIVE UP TO YOUR DECISIONS!”

They hid in the shower and pushed Sam to the door, whispering to her to tell Josh they weren’t here for them and promised her to watch all the lame movies she wanted on their next Girls movie night.

“No sorry its only me trying to change!”

She called back through the door and heard him mumble.

“What was that? Im sorry I cant hear you Josh!”

She took off her shirt fast incase he came barging in so she indeed seemed like she was changing if he questioned her and exchanged a glance with the twins when she heard nothing for a couple minutes.

“Sorry its okay Sammy. They were just being too damn NOSY!”

He yelled the last part through the door, knowing full well they were in there but didn’t want to involve Sam into this. 

She was still sad about yesterday after witnessing with her own eyes that he didn’t like her but she had to stay strong and pass by it but the feeling of her stomach sinking was too much right now.

She waited for him to leave to finally slide down the door and start to cry again as she thought of him angrily, thinking that she never had a chance. Hannah flew out of the shower to comfort her best friend as her twin walked out to confront her brother again before he chased after them when they asked too many sexual questions but she hated seeing Sam like this and she wanted to know why the girl had ran away, right now.

“There you are you litt-”

“Don’t touch me and listen well Joshua because I’m going to rip your balls off right now if you don’t listen.”

She walked to him with her finger pointed out at him and poked his chest repeatedly and accusingly as she sneered at him.

“I want to know now what happened yesterday when that blonde skank ran away from your room! Whatever you said or whatever you did!”

He pushed her finger away and scoffed at her, standing taller then her to intimidate her with his arms crossed.

“Why do you want to know Beth?! What is this giving you and Hannah?! Blackmail material for the future?! Your really pissing me off, shoving me everywhere and stabbing me with your fingers, questioning me and ambushing me!”

She had had enough of her brother being so pig headed to not see how Sam was so sad and Beth burst.

“I wanna know because Me and Hannah are trying to comfort Sam after your little stunt and we can’t even help her because she’s too damn sad because of you being an utter idiot! Trying to give you a fucking clue for months! Worst, you let her know she’s not good enough by fucking a whore right infront of her while she’s in your stupid closet hiding and you’re yelling at me?!”

She sneered at him before realizing what she said. Her finger left his chest that she had been touching like it was fire and backed away as she watched him go white. 

“What have I done… Oh my god.”

She backed up until she hit the wall and jumped, running passed him to find Sam and Hannah to get them out of the house fast.

“She was in the closet….?”

He walked slowly to his room to look at his closet, the door still ajar. He felt sick as he opened it slowly and noticed the small space that had been made in his clothes and things, a small red glove left on the ground in his closet. He stumbled to the ground where she had probably sat and closed the door, looking out to see what she had saw and to his dread, it gave her full view of his bed. 

Josh stared into nothingness, even as he heard the front door close loudly and Beth’s car speed away. 

His mind was going haywire. Sam had seen him. Sam, his lovely Sam, his Birdie. She saw him fucking some girl. She saw him being with someone else right infront of her. She had been trying to send him signs from what Beth had just told him. How could he be so stupid. She probably saw him come in with her, kissing that girl’s neck. 

But did she see the girl smack him? Did she hear what he had said? 

He stumbled out of his closet after 20 minutes of sitting and grabbed his phone fast, dialing Chris’s number before his mind exploded. Chris would help him think straight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris steps on thin ice with his next move, trying to help Josh and Sam.

“Hey Josh whats up?”

Josh stayed silent as he thought maybe this wasn’t something he could tell Chris but quickly changed his mind.

“Cochise you alone?”

“Err yeah dude I’m alone now, whats up? You okay?”

Josh climbed on his bed and laid looking up at the ceiling and started sweating as he thought too much.

“Cochise I fucked up. I fucked up so hard man, my minds going haywire I cant even stand.”

He heard a small poof briefly on the other line and Chris clearing his throat loudly.

“Go ahead buddy I’m here for you, tell me whats wrong?”

Josh closed his eyes and held a hand onto them as to not imaging what Sam looked like right now crying. He could feel his breath come out in burst, trying to think coherently.

“I made a hugeeeeeee mistake. I brought that girl you introduced me too to my house. Things got heated and were doing it and I…”

He cleared his throat, thinking he was going to say for the first time out loud what happened.

“And you? Did you like hit her by accident or what? Did Hannah and Beth hear you? Is that it? You did what?”

“No… Sam was there…”

Chris bristled as he heard Josh speak and looked around him. This was important, he could almost imagine Josh hiding in his room like he always did when upset or stressed.

“Errr w-what do you mean Sam was there? Be too loud you mean? and she walked in? That’s what you did?”

“Cochise I don’t even know, I got into a fight with Beth! The two kept badgering me to know what happened and I cant even live up to it myself and I think I pushed her too far and she burst! Yelling at me how Sam had been in my closet the whole time, watching me fuck this girl and hearing me and just sitting there until that girl smacked me and left running because of what I SAID and My heart man, my heart’s…”

There was silence on the other line as he panicked and held the phone closer to his face, now staring wide eyed at the ceiling, seeing Sam smiling down at him, tears starting to roll down his cheeks as he knew it was over with her before it even began. 

“Josh my man… W-what did you SAY?”

More silence. He heard loud sobs on the other line and wondered why Chris was crying too, maybe he was emotional today or he really felt what Josh was feeling.

“Cochise… I-I… I moaned out Sam’s name… I moaned out Sam’s name into the girl’s ear when I was fucking her and imaging Sam... She mustn’t have heard me in the closet, it was only a whisper…”

He turned his whole body around as he cried into his pillow, feeling so much dread come into him fully as he voiced it for the first time. He knew with all his might that Sam would no longer be his. 

Beth was right, Sam must have seen it like the ultimate way of him telling her he didn’t like her. She now thought that he liked someone else, that he was fucking someone else and here he was, fucking a girl and imagining it was Sam herself all along. Silence reigned on the other line, shuffling clothes and whispering. Ashley must still be there, maybe telling her he was leaving.

“Hey Josh I’m coming over now okay? Don’t move, Ill be there soon.”

He hanged up and buried his face into his pillow, waiting for his friend to arrive.  
20 minutes passed again before he heard the front door open and close. He was barely conscious, he had cried and just stayed there thinking of Sam and all the happy times he had with her, feeling like they were probably going to be the last.

A knock on his door made him look up and see Chris, his hands behind his back holding his long jacket opened wide, taking up the whole door frame. He sat up as he eyed him suspiciously, Chris having sweat all over his face as he tried to ignore his best friend’s stare.

“Chris what are yo-”

“Okay Josh, don’t hate me me okay? Promise.”

Josh felt his stomach sink as he wondered what was going on and what was behind his jacket. He looked at Chris’ face though a second time and noticed a similar red hand mark on his face. Ashley had a hell of a swing if she did that.

“Okay err… I promise.”

“Okay, because your really gonna want my head on a golden platter but I love you man, know that.”

Josh’s eyes finally saw the small figure behind his friend and looked at him, his friend’s face now red with embarrassment.

“Chris man what is thi-”

He had no time to speak the rest as Chris let down his jacket, turning on himself and revealing Sam standing behind him, hiding her face into Chris’ back, gripping his shirt to hide herself more.

Josh felt the color of his face leave as he watched her sob onto Chris’ shirt, clearly not wanting to be here. He would give anything to have her be his but Chris had clearly stepped over a major line in their friendship if he had forced Sam to come here to talk to him. Feeling his heart drop in his stomach at seeing her like this, he swallowed as Chris’ eyes met his again and frowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the kudos and everything, hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Find me on my tumblr ( http://joshxsamloving.tumblr.com/ ) for more updates and prompts :)
> 
> Let me know what you wish will happen! :)


	5. Let me help you forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris helps Sam get to Josh to fix things, hoping they get together after the whole ordeal

Josh’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he painfully watched Sam try and hide herself more in Chris’ back.

“Chris she doesn’t want to be here, take her to her place!”

His best friend whispered lightly over his other shoulder to the girl and she nodded. Josh wondered if maybe Chris was here to beat him up, knowing fully well he wouldn’t but doubt clouded his mind as he watched them whisper. Maybe it was Sam that was here to beat him for destroying her heart and Chris was only smuggling her in.

“Err funny thing dude, she decided by herself to come here after she heard what you said on the phone.. I swear though it’s Hannah and Beth that ambushed me at my place, not Sam’s fault. Beth put my phone on speaker and hit me when I tried to take it back. They wanted to hear what you had to say.”

He watched as she lifted her head up and looked at him, her eyes bloodshot and tired. She walked in timidly as Chris closed the door behind her and sat on the tip of the bed, fiddling idly with his blanket corner.

Josh couldn’t seem to stop his heart, he felt like if he was having a heart attack. She had heard his call, and she had heard what he said about her. Why was she here then? Was it to give him shit and tell him she never wanted to see him again? He’d accept it and try to live with it, he only wanted her to be happy after all. He sat straighter, her eyes looking up quickly at him and back into the ground, her cheeks red like sweet roses.

“Samm- err Sam… I don’t know w-what to say….”

She nodded as she looked at the closet and he only caved even more as she tried to smile, trying so hard to be strong infront of him, her lips quivering slightly.

“Tell me what your thinking..”

His mind reeled for a half decent thought that was something other then I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up.

“Um.. I was thinking about how I fucked up… I didn’t know… I was too oblivious to see the signs you were making and- I mean I… I tried to… Oh Sammy how could I?”

“Josh look its oka-…. I understand you wanted someone els-”

“No, don’t you dare say that Sam. Didn’t you hear what I said on the phone like Chris said?”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked down at the bed cover, her mind going over what she had seen. Josh inched closer to her as she seemed to close herself off of him, her eyes losing their vibrant color, looking up at him.

“You seemed to be enjoying yourself just fine… I’m confused… It was a mistake to come here, bye Josh.”

Josh panicked, shooting to the door so she couldn’t get out. He had to fix this, make this right, but mostly, fix her. This might be his last chance to tell her he loved her. He would have preferred to tell her on a date but that wasn’t going to happen anymore, so he had to do it now.

“Please give me a chance Sammy to explain, please just a minute! If you tell me you don’t want anything to do with me ever again, Ill take it and be out of your sight forever I swear. Just please, one minute.”

Sam sighed and seemed to nod as she looked at her feet. He hesitantly took her hands, pulled her into the bed again and stared at her, his hands smoothing down her arms as they had so many times before, his fingers feeling the tensed muscles under her shirt. He was crumbling under her soft, bleeding gaze, knowing how it must hurt her but he could save her from her thoughts, he would fix this at all costs.

“The reason I fucked that girl was stupid, I didn’t want her for who she was, only for what she resembled. As I looked down at her, I was seeing you under me saying my name. You were always so beautiful Sam, no other girl has ever came close to invading my dreams like you do. Every night, either me fucking you or me dating you, having a family or doing it in my car, your always the one I see myself with. I thought you didn’t like me and I was scared to ruin our friendship by asking you out. Sammy, as I was fucking that girl, I moaned out your name, only your name and face and body was under my min-”

He was cut off by Sam’s mouth assaulting his, placing herself into his lap and throwing her arms around his neck.

He kissed back with full force, his hands wandering on her back to her behind, holding her in place while his mind tried to stay on the fact that she was kissing him, she didn’t hate him, she still liked him, she wanted him still after all this. Damn was his Sammy incredible, strong and oh so fucking gorgeous. She was his sun and he was damn well going to be hers.

“Josh dammit why didn’t you tell me? You. big. idiot. Do you know how many of MY dreams you’ve been in?”

She was kissing his jaw between her words and he groaned as she ground onto him, trying to punish him sweetly for what he put her through. He wished Chris had locked the door because this, this wasn’t going stop anytime soon. He held her closer and moaned into her ear, her hands on his chest over his heart.

“Sammy I’m sorry ahhhh… I don’t know, I was ohhhh damn Sammy.. I was scared.”

She stopped at hearing his small voice and kissed his lips lightly, her blue-green eyes sparkling while she smiled at him. 

“Its okay Josh, I’m kind of sorry for invading your privacy by accident..”

He groaned out and caught her lower lip between his teeth, sucking on it, her head almost lolling back, her body grinding on his.

“Invading on me imagining you under me? Don’t say sorry, god Sammy, just get under me and let me help you forget it ever happened.”  
She laughed lightly as he flipped them over and her legs found their way around his behind, pulling him down to her, her hands in his shirt.

A knock made them both groan and Hannah’s timid voice rang through the door, hearing her shuffle on the other side.

“Umm err yeah, we’re going out now! See you guys later!”

“Hannah tell Josh he better fixing shit with Sam right now! We’re leaving Josh, THIS IS YOUR MOMENT OKAY?!”

Both lovers laughed softly as Beth’s voice sounded far but extremely loud over Hannah’s, hearing her run downstairs and leave with Chris.

“What’s that that Beth said? That this is your moment? What moment might that be Casanova?”

Sam winked at him, her hands pulling his head down to her, passionately kissing him and slowly bringing her hips up to his, making them both moan out.

“Oh Sammy, the moment when you’ll be mine for good.” 

Josh pulled himself lower on her body and laid on his stomach between her legs, his head so close to her inner thighs.

“And how are you going to do that? Recreate one of ohhhh jesus… One of your dreams?”

Searching for breath, Sam whimpered as Josh’s fingers trailed up her jean’d legs and stopped about a hand away from her middle, his long digits now untying her jeans. 

“Good idea Sammy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and messages! I hope you all like this chapter and await the next one! :)
> 
> Follow me [on my tumblr here](http://joshxsamloving.tumblr.com/) for most posts and my other stories that I haven't yet to post on here! :)


End file.
